


Maybe one day ...

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda doesn't want to leave "her home".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe one day ...

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd, translated into English

"Maybe one day this memory would be a good one and not just a hurtful one," Pietro said and hugged his sister again.

Wanda sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, maybe..." she whispered. Her eyes travelled again over that place that once was called "her home".

That home where they spend so many hours sitting at the fireside with her father reading any fairytales or waiting for her mother coming home from work. It felt like years ago.

"Wanda," her father said encouraging. "You will come to love Sokovia. It's a great place to live," he promised...


End file.
